Skee Ball
by ProLazy
Summary: Minor Spoilers for Deadpool! Prompt: A Destiel version of when Wade and Vanessa meet at the bar and then go to the arcade.
Dean pushed his way to the bar and ordered a snifter of Whiskey. It had been a rough day and he felt like he deserved a good drink to help him relax, but also to forget.

A man who clearly worked at the club walked over wearing jeans and a shirt which were ripped in strategical places, teamed with old tattered boots. Despite his shredded attired and rough looking stubble the man's wide blue eyes were soft and somewhat innocent.

"Would you like to purchase something off _my_ menu?" The man asked Dean.

Dean smirked as he picked up his drink and swilled it around.

"I'm afraid I'm bad company...uh?"

"Castiel" the man replied as he leaned back against the counter. "And that makes you no different from the rest of the assholes who come in here."

Dean downed the whiskey in one go and then put the glass down with a satisfying 'plonk.'

"I don't know, I'm _pretty_ fucked up" he claimed.

Castiel threw his head back as he let out an amused laugh. Dean admired his lean yet muscular figure.

"You don't want to get into _that_ game with me..."

"Oh, really?" Dean said with a raised eyebrow as he turned to face Castiel fully. "My mom died in a fire when I was four."

"I don't even know who my mom is, and my dad just left me and my brothers and sisters out of the blue to fend for ourselves."

"My dad would haul me and my little brother around the country and leave us squatting in abandoned houses with no food and heat whilst he went off hunting."

"My brothers and sisters kicked me out because they disagreed with my life choices. I was picked up by this girl, April, but it turned out she was a psycho and she tried to kill me."

He lifted up his top to show Dean the knife wound.

Dean whistled deeply.

"Okay, I guess we can call it a draw for now."

"I guess" Castiel repeated.

"Hey, Castiel" a smooth British tone suddenly appeared from behind them. "Are you going to keep being a flirt? Or are you going to come and give me what I want?"

The man pinched Castiel's behind, but Castiel pushed him away.

"Piss off, Crowley."

"I don't think you understand" Crowley said darkly. He gripped tightly onto Castiel's arm. "I get what I want, when I want it."

"Hey, his said back off" Dean growled as he abruptly stood from his seat.

The man, Crowley, looked instantly Intimidated.

"Now..." Dean started forcefully. "You can just scurry on back over to whatever dark corner you dared to rise from and learn how to show some respect."

Crowley gulped before quickly averting his eyes and scampering away.

"You okay?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Yeah" he replied, although he was clearly a little shaken. "Trust me, in my line of work I've had to deal with worse."

Dean gave him a sympathetic smile. He wondered when the last time was that Castiel had been treated like a person rather than an object.

"You know what, how much can I get for..." Dean pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "Eighty dollars and a Biggerson's gift card?"

Castiel took the card and studied it carefully.

"Forty eight minutes of whatever the hell you want."

"Whatever I want, huh?"

"Yep" Castiel said as he pushed the corner of the gift card into Dean's mouth.

"Well then...let's go put some balls in some holes."

* * *

"Skeeball?" Castiel said confusedly.

"Yep" Dean replied amongst the buzz of the machines and the clank of change pouring out as they stood in the middle of the arcade. "C'mon, it'll be fun!" He claimed as he nudged Cas' shoulder.

"Well...it's sure different from what people usually ask me to do" Castiel confessed.

"That's kinda the point" Dean said as he threw the ball up into the air and caught it again. "You should have someone who will treat you right."

Castiel gave him a small smile.

"Okay, but I've never actually played before."

"Well, luckily for you I just so happen to be an expert" Dean proclaimed. "And I take it _very_ seriously."

Castiel watched as Dean threw the ball and it landed in the highest scoring hole.

"Wow, impressive" he chuckled.

"C'mon then" Dean encouraged as he handed Castiel a ball. "You're gunna have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

A while later and the two men were walking over to the prize counter with their arms linked on Dean's insistence.

Dean placed his pile of tickets in front of the employee with a triumphant grin.

"Giant slinky"' he said pointing to the item. "Man, I've wanted one of those since I was a kid."

The employee retrieved the prize and handed it to Dean.

"And for you, Sir?"

"Just the eraser for me" Castiel said as he handed over his three tickets. "The one that's shaped like a bee, please."

The teen handed over the much smaller prize and Dean connected his and Castiel's arms back together as they walked away.

"Well, Dean, It's been fun, but unfortunately your time is almost up" Castiel said.

"What if I let you have this?" Dean said, offering the slinky.

"Mmm...three more minutes."

"Deal" Dean grinned "And three minutes is all we'll need" he added with a seductive pout.

Castiel laughed as Dean excitedly started to drag him towards the fire exit.


End file.
